Feeling too Late
by Awesomenerdyfangirl
Summary: For the first time since her incident, so many years ago, May allowed herself to feel. And as she punished Ian Quin in the interrogation room, tears, ran down her face. Please read and review!


Skye.

What was it that made her so special?

Why and how had the young "hacktavist" so quickly and easily become such a fundamental part of their team?

Skye was young, barely an adult by May's standards. She was emotional, stubborn, and a risk to their mission.

Sure, she was a genius in computer sciences. But there was plenty of great talent in the CS department of the academies of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who had been trained in the best programs the world had to offer.

Coulson said it was because she thought outside the box. She worked outside of the system. Her style was unique. And this was a valuable asset in the field.

Skye had proved herself immensely loyal in many different circumstances, especially in the mission to save Coulson, when she had impersonated May herself.

Slowly Agent May had grown to accept, if not with the greatest enthusiasm, Skye's place as a member of the team, on the way to becoming a full-fledged Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

But there was something about Skye that made her more than a potential agent. More than a teammate, or even a friend.

Ever since Skye first became a "consultant" May had silently observed Skye, and the team, and tried to evaluate what that something was.

And now, finally she had.

As the team held their vigil over Skye, watching her every strained breath, May understood.

Skye was normal.

The rest of them weren't. They were barely human.

Coulson was officially, outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, dead.

Herself and Ward were fighting robots, with pasts too dark to allow for any human feelings.

FitzSimmons were science freaks, barely speaking the same language as everyone else.

May inwardly cringed as she imagined what their team would be like if Skye hadn't shown up.

They would just be a bunch of people who were insanely good at what they did, carrying out routine assignments for S.H.I.E.L.D.

But Skye came in and made them a _family_.

She added a sense of normalcy to the Bus, with her pop-culture references, and teenage humor and human feelings.

She was the snarky rookie with Ward, beating him in Battleship every time and yet always ready for another game.

She was already BFFs with Simmons, obsessing over Thor's arms, and giggling at Ward behind his back.

She had Doctor Who marathons with Fitz, laughing when he tried to rationalize it from a scientific viewpoint.

She had gotten closer to Coulson than May had seen any one get in, well, as long as she knew him, anyway. She wouldn't be surprised if he let her drive Lola one of these days.

And when Skye would come and sit in the cockpit with her in companionable silence, May didn't mind the way she minded other people. And that was a big deal, for the Cavalry.

Now Skye was dying, shot twice in the stomach by Ian Quin.

For a split second in the basement of Quin's mansion, May allowed herself to _feel._

She was scared for Skye. And angry at Quin.

But she pushed that down. She had to be strong for Ward, and Coulson, and the team.

They had to get Skye to the medical facility, and May was the only one who could get them there.

While they sat, helpless in the waiting room, May kept the team calm, and kept herself calm.

Skye was in the hands of the best doctors S.H.I.E.L.D could offer.

She was strong. She would pull through.

The team waited for hours, and May stayed calm. She had perfected a stony facade throughout the years, and used it now.

Finally the doctor came out of surgery, and told them the news.

She told them that the bullets had pierced Skye's stomach, and both her larger and smaller intestine. She told them to call Skye's family.

She said she was _sorry. _

And May _cracked. _

She didn't even know how she got there, back on the plane.

She was too filled with anger and emotion to notice.

She only knew that she _hated _Ian Quin.

He had torn apart their team, their family.

He had hurt Skye.

And he was going to pay.

As May punished Quin in the interrogation room, tears ran down her face.


End file.
